C.H.Y.K.N.
C.H.Y.K.N. is a group made up of five Guardians in the W.I.T.C.H. comic book series and animated series that came before team W.I.T.C.H. Its members were chosen to protect the Veil around 40 years prior to the present date in the series. Their goal was to protect the Veil and to fight for Kandrakar in order to promote justice and peace. However, due to Nerissa's corruption, one of their members, Cassidy, was killed. With Cassidy dead, Nerissa was sentenced to imprisonment, leaving only Yan Lin, Kadma, and Halinor as the remaining Guardians. After this incident, C.H.Y.K.N. was broken and the team later dissolved. While Yan Lin remained loyal to Kandrakar, both Kadma and Halinor were banished from Kandrakar after accusing the Oracle of his decisions. Currently, the only surviving members of the group are Kadma, who lives on Earth, and Yan Lin, who is an elder in Kandrakar. In the comic book, the group is not referred to as C.H.Y.K.N., but by the members' first names. Their last names were never mentioned in either the TV series nor the comic series. Members Cassidy Cassidy was the former Guardian of Water before Irma Lair and was the youngest of her group. When the Heart corrupted Nerissa, the Oracle entrusts it to Cassidy, making her the new Keeper of the Heart. Envious and obsessed with her lost power and position, Nerissa tricked Cassidy and killed her by setting up a trap for her and later shot an energy beam behind her back. Paralyzed, Cassidy fell off of a cliff and perished. Cassidy's death causes a rift between the Guardians. As punishment, Nerissa was sentence to imprisonment in Mount Thanos where Cassidy was buried. After this incident, the Oracle passed on the Heart of Kandrakar to Yan Lin (who later passed it on to Will years later). Angered by the incident, Halinor and Kadma challenged and accused the Oracle; He knew what Nerissa would do to Cassidy but gave the Water Guardian the Heart anyway (in hopes that Nerissa would redeem herself). After Nerissa's betrayal and Cassidy's death, the Guardians separated. In the comic books, years, later Halinor wrote in her diary about a special and magical star. She called it the Star of Cassidy, a star that only Will can see. Will was born under this star, stated to be a lucky star. Upon Halinor's death, she left her diary to Kadma who later gave it to Will. Will and Hay Lin took Halinor's diary to Eric's grandfather, Professor Lyndon, to decipher. He revealed to the girls of the existence of the Star of Cassidy, yet he himself could not see it for it is magical. However, he set his telescope at the star's pin-point location in the sky. When Will and her friends broke into the observatory, Will was able to meet with Cassidy's ghost as the two can communicate spiritually. Cassidy reveals that she does not blame the Oracle for her death, despite what the others feel. Cassidy had forgiven Nerissa and claimed that she is only grateful to her for playing her part in things that were meant to be. Knowing that Will lost the Heart to Nerissa, Cassidy informs Will that the Heart leaves behind a "spark" of itself in each Keeper. Cassidy then gives Will a copy of the Heart of Kandrakar, the Star of Cassidy, which is later reabsorbed into the real Heart. After giving Will the copy of the Heart, Cassidy says goodbye to Will, promising that they'll meet again someday and that she'll watch over her as WITCH's adventure continues on. Cassidy's soul flies back to Heaven. Cassidy never returned back to comic series since then. In the TV series of the same name, Cassidy lived in a house in Heatherfield with her mom Emily, and the two were very close. Nerissa used the Heart of Meridian to bind Cassidy's spirit to the Earth's plain, hoping to persuade Cassidy to surrender her soul over to her. Cassidy refused her several times, saying she had no regrets about being dead and that she didn't trust Nerissa's intentions; still, Nerissa finally made her want to live again by taking her to see the still-living Emily. Cassidy's compassion for her mother, who missed her a lot, made her break down and tell Nerissa she wanted to live again, so she could be with Emily again. This gave Nerissa the edge she needed to take control of Cassidy's mind. Cassidy remained a mind-controlled spirit until all of C.H.Y.K.N. was rejoined, then she was brought back to human flesh and was wearing her Water Guardian uniform (animated series) to life and given her Guardian powers back. She was later able to break free of Nerissa's mind control during a battle with the W.I.T.C.H. group. At one point, Cassidy was thrown into a pool and Irma quickly used her powers to influence people's minds to free her, but as soon as the mind control was gone she was imprisoned in the Seal of Nerissa along with the others. After Nerissa was defeated, Cassidy was freed. She rejoined her 80 years old mother and continued her life. The difference between the Comic series and the TV series about Cassidy is that: in the Comic series; Cassidy seems to be a very caring young teenage girl (even though she appeared as a ghost but still showed this side of her personality to Will upon their meeting in Issue# 21) and also that Cassidy is somewhat very wise as shown when she clearly told Will about the Heart of Candracar leaving behind a spark from its owner. While in the Animated series, Cassidy stll retains her compassionate personality however she can act very humorous, cocky, quite mischiveous and somewhat annoying much like Irma Lair. Also that, like Irma, Cassidy has liking to joke around. Cassidy is voiced by Susan Chesler. Appearances: * K is for Knowledge (flashback) * M is for Mercy * O is for Obedience * Q is for Quarry * R is for Relentless * S is for Self * T is for Trauma * U is for Undivided * V is for Victory * X is for Xanadu * Y is for Yield * Z is for Zenith Halinor Clarkson The former Guardian of Fire before Taranee and a member of the Guardian team C.H.Y.K.N. Not much is known about her for she only appears in several flashbacks in the comic series. Decades before the present day prior to the story, Halinor was a Guardian along with her four friends. After Nerissa's betrayal and Cassidy's death, Halinor was among the remaining three Guardians. Along with Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, Halinor accused the Oracle for knowing about the incident with Nerissa. Halinor and Kadma were both banished from Kandrakar for questioning the Oracle's authority. She remained on Earth for the rest of her life. Like Kadma, Halinor lived in Fadden Hill on earth, Will's hometown. Together, she and Kadma founded the Rising Star Foundation, an organization which helped children realize their dreams and to become successful adults. Some of these children grew up to become Will's former teachers. These teachers would then watched over Will's progress in her Fadden Hill life and reported it all back to Halinor as she secretly watches over Will and her upbringing. It is implied in the comic that Halinor studied ancient runes. Using these runes, she secretly wrote down her messages to Will in her diary. In her diary, Halinor wrote about an unknown and magical star, the Star of Cassidy, a lucky star that Will was born under. Halinor died (either from old age or disease) sometime during Will's childhood. Upon her death, Halinor left the Foundation to Kadma and passed on her diary to her, who in turn gave it to Will. Unable to decode Halinor's runic writing, Will and Hay Lin gave her diary to Eric's grandfather, Professor Lyndon. Having studied ancient runes himself, he was able to decode Halinor's diary and inform the Guardians of the Star of Cassidy. In the animated series, Halinor wasn't banished from Kandrakar, rather she became one of its members. She was portrayed as a kindhearted but insecure and sometimes even cowardly woman. She didn't believe that the present Guardians, Will and her friends, were strong enough to defeat the forces set against them, so during a specially hard battle she tried to steal the Aurameres (which provides the girls their powers) in order to become a Quinto-Guardian (a Guardian who controls all five elements). However, she accidentally put the Auremeres into Cornelia, who became the Quinto-Guardian instead. Nerissa used this weakness (betraying others when afraid) in order to take control of her. When Cassidy managed to break free of Nerissa's control, Halinor was soon released, but was then imprisoned in the Seal of Nerissa. After being set free, she rejoined the Council of Kandrakar. When she was under Nerissa's control, in her younger Guardian form, Halinor was able to create green fire, and it could be assumed that this was because they were more powerful than Taranee's normal orange and yellow flames because her powers were fueled by two Hearts instead of one. However, this is contradicted by the fact that the small acts of fire magic that she used before becoming young again, was also green in color (for example when she burned the oxygen around Luba and Cornelia, and Creating a wall of fire on Mount Thanos). Halinor is voiced by B. J. Ward. Appearances: * B is for Betrayal * I is for Illusion * K is for Knowledge * N is for Narcissist * O is for Obedience * P is for Protectors * Q is for Quarry * R is for Relentless * S is for Self * T is for Trauma * U is for Undivided * V is for Victory * X is for Xanadu * Y is for Yield * Z is for Zenith Yan Lin Hay Lin's grandmother and the previous Guardian of Air. A previous member of the Guardian team C.H.Y.K.N., Yan Lin is now one of the two last surviving former Guardians. Now an elderly woman, she became W.I.T.C.H.'s mentor in Kandrakar. In her youth, Yan Lin was chosen to become the Guardian of Air and with her friends she fought against evil and protected the Veil of Meridian. Yan Lin was particularly close to Nerissa before her corruption. This deep bond that they had shared guaranteed Hay Lin's slight immunity against Nerissa's nightmare attacks. After Nerissa's betrayal and Cassidy's death, the Oracle passed the Heart of Kandrakar on to Yan Lin. Unlike Halinor and Kadma, Yan Lin didn't questioned the Oracle's decision, and thus, continued to be in his favor. She was able to become an honorable member of the Congregation after her "death". Yan Lin was entrusted to inform W.I.T.C.H. of their destiny and to hand Will the Heart of Kandrakar. Before faking her death, Yan Lin gave her granddaughter the Map of the Twelve Portals. It proved useful for the Guardians in their mission in Part I and later again in Part V. She now resides in Kandrakar among the elders and later becomes the New Oracle. She shares a very strong bond with her granddaughter and truly believes in her and her friends even in times of doubt and fear. In Part II, she informed the Guardians of Nerissa's return and tried to help Hay Lin by communicating to her trough dreams. In Part IV, Yan Lin became a candidate for Oracle after Oracle Himerish was trialed and banished. She ran against Endarno in the campaign, but lost. However, she was the first to discover Endarno's true nature (that he's actually Phobos in Endarno's body) and tried to warn the Guardians of the danger. Secretly, Yan Lin helped the imprisoned Elyon, and gave Will her essence by communicating to her through dreams. However, Endarno (Phobos) stopped her and put her in a coma. She was later awaken by Tibor and went on to help the Guardians in their final battle in unmasking Phobos and Cedric. In Part VII, Yan Lin was the only one who knew of Dark Mother's evil tree's intention. She was against the Oracle's decision in sealing off Kandrakar, but was able to open a small window where she would be able to watch over Hay Lin from afar. While the Oracle and the other elders were neutralized by Dark Mother's evil spell, Yan Lin's mind continued to fight against her influence and remained free. At the end of Part VII, the Oracle passed on the title to Yan Lin after realizing his mistake. As Kandrakar's new Oracle, Yan Lin changed the faces of the fortress and made it into a more peaceful place with sacred gardens (and occasionally, a copy of her old kitchen). In Part VIII, Yan Lin continued to be W.I.T.C.H.'s mentor and assigned Kandor as their caretaker. For their new mission in finding magical children, she gave them the key to the Teach2bWITCH bus. In Part IX, Yan Lin was captured by Nihila, the evil Queen of Destiny. Yan Lin's husband was never mentioned or seen in both the comic and animated series. In the animate series of the same name, Yan Lin didn't "die" and her hair was black rather than white. Yan Lin is voiced by Lauren Tom. Kadma The former Guardian of Earth before Cornelia. Along with Halinor, the former Guardian of Fire, Kadma accused the Oracle for knowing about Cassidy's death and Nerissa's corruption. Because of this, she and Halinor were both banished from Kandrakar and its Council. Surrendering their powers to live on earth, both Kadma and Halinor grew up to be wealthy, successful women. With Halinor, Kadma founded the Rising Star Foundation in Fadden Hills, an organization with a purpose to help children grow up to be successful adults. Many of these children became Will's former school teachers in Fadden Hill. Both Halinor and Kadma watched over Will during her upbringing in Fadden Hills. Although no longer a Guardian, Kadma still wrote letters to Yan Lin in Heatherfield until Yan Lin's "death". After Halinor's death, the Foundation was left for her. When Hay Lin and Will came to see her, she gave Will Halinor's diary. After revealing to Will that she had been spied on all of her life, she asked both girls to leave. From her ordeal, Kadma became a bitter old woman who does not want to remember her time as a Guardian or her alliance to Kandrakar, telling Hay Lin and Will that she owes them nothing. After hearing Hay Lin whistling Nerissa's Trill, Kadma was reminded of the evil Guardian and fainted. Later, Kadma explains her and Halinor's side of the story and how they left Kandrakar forever. Kadma recognizes Nerissa's trill and knew that Nerissa had returned. She told Will and Hay Lin that as a young girl, Nerissa was a musician and composed that flute solo tune, jokingly calling it "Nerissa's Trill". Later, Kadma indirectly helped the Guardians fight against Nerissa by writing to them a letter. In the letter, she revealed that while the dream world is Nerissa's strength, it is also her weakness. When Nerissa covered Kandrakar's hall in the essence of evil, she attacked the Hall of the Aurameres, which temporarily obliterate Kadma's eternal gift, causing her to think that Kandrakar no longer exist as her small magic disappeared. Kadma was responsible for changing the mind of Thomas, Will's father, who was about to blackmail Will's mother. Kadma gives Thomas money, demanding that he stay away from Will and Susan forever. Kadma still has a connection to the Earth element and spends most of her time in her garden. She keeps a photo of the Guardian Halinor, who is one of her best friends. Kadma can talk to birds. Kadma is voiced by C. C. H. Pounder. Appearances: * K is for Knowledge (flashback) * P is for Protectors * Q is for Quarry * R is for Relentless * S is for Self * T is for Trauma * U is for Undivided * V is for Victory * X is for Xanadu * Y is for Yield * Z is for Zenith Nerissa The former Guardian of Energy before Will. When Nerissa became a Guardian with her friends, she was appointed as their leader and the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. Like her friends, Nerissa was once the proud bearer of the Heart who fought for peace and justice. However, the more she fought the enemies with the Heart, the more obsessed she became with its unlimited power. Her obsession as the Keeper slowly corrupted her. Oracle Himerish saw this as a threat and hoped to save Nerissa's soul by taking back the Heart. Instead, he gave the Heart to Cassidy, the former Guardian of Water and the youngest member of Nerissa's team. By doing so, he had hoped that Nerissa would redeem herself. Unfortunately, Nerissa becomes obsessed by the loss of her power. She begs for Cassidy to return it to her. Her plea turns into a demand. When Cassidy refuses, Nerissa tricked her before killing her. With Cassidy dead, Nerissa was put under trial for treason and murder. The Oracle and Kandrakar stripped Nerissa of her powers and banished her to Mount Thanos in exile. She could only be free from her tomb when all five elements unite as one. The Heart is then given to Yan Lin, Guardian of Air. In the animated series of the same name, Nerissa is imprisoned on Mount Thanos until the Veil is raised. After a portal frees her she goes to Meridian, disguised as a woman named Trill. In the comics, Luba fuses the Aurameres together, inducing Nerissa's freedom. Nerissa watches Phobos and Elyon throughout Phobos' reign. After Phobos is defeated, Trill gives Elyon a necklace owned by Queen Weira that siphons Elyon's power. When she gave it back to Trill, who tricks Elyon into hating her parents, Trill reveals herself to be Nerissa and imprisons Elyon inside the jewel. Nerissa also tricks Kadma into giving her the Heart of Zamballa, which creates the Seal of Nerissa. At the end of Season 2, Nerissa was defeated by W.I.T.C.H. and was then trapped in Weira's jewel forever which will be held by King Julian and Caleb in Meridian. But in the comics, Nerissa was killed by W.I.T.C.H. when they combined their powers together and killed Nerissa! All there was left was dust that caused rain upon Kandrakar. In the TV Series Nerissa is also Caleb's Mother. Julian fell in love with the image who Nerissa was pretending to be. Caleb did not find out that Nerissa was his mother until Season 2. Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Character groups Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Heroines